Homecoming
Title: Homecoming Players: Ham Tyler, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Jaden Mallory Location: '''L.A.: Club Creole - Basement '''Synopsis: The Resistance can go home… LOG BEGINS Ham Tyler steps in from upstairs, if anyone had looked for him, they would have noticed he had been gone since before daylight this morning. "OK Folks. All Clear… for now. Let's go home." Elizabeth Maxwell barely hears that, in another room as she is, but slips out slowly. She doesn't look up though. Jaden Mallory gets up from the chair where he was reading a book, puts it down and smiles "About time." Ham Tyler's face is a mask. Absolutely no emotions show on his face, but those that know him well might notice his eyes are hard and cold. Jaden Mallory looks at Ham as he starts moving, "So Ham, did The Russian win the bet on when the Visitors would be gone?" Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow, "What was his guess?" Elizabeth Maxwell doesn't let anyone see her face. She's keeping it down that far. Jaden Mallory thinks "Wasn’t it daybreak? He thought they would be gone till today." Ham Tyler shrugs, "They were gone at about 4:00 AM." He looks at Elizabeth, and sighs softly. "Elizabeth?" Jaden Mallory smiles "Ryan I'll bet will be glad to leave, so he can stop playing that card game. What was it again? The one he kept talking about to you? It was an interesting game, haven’t played it in years." Elizabeth Maxwell doesn't look up, but does acknowledge, very softly. "What?" Ham Tyler sighs, "Elizabeth… I got some news from the Fifth Column, through the WLF… About O'Leary…" Jaden Mallory raises an eyebrow when Tyler mentions the fifth Column. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up then. "Not good news, I'm assuming." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Diana has her in the Conversion Chamber. Diana also claims she has almost broken her…. The Fifth Columnist that was able to get a look at the session doesn't think so." He pauses, "The fifth column can't rescue her, I figured you knew that… but they can, if we give them the go ahead, damage the Conversion Chamber, then give O'Leary a choice of Painless death, or the continued Torture Diana will inflict…" His voice is soft, "I told them to damage the Conversion Chamber, but not to do anything else, until they hear from us… It'll take a day to get that information to them, and another day from when you tell me what to tell them about the rest of it." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods. "Of course they can't get her back. I didn't figure they could." She sighs. "I'll have to think on it." Jaden Mallory says, "Elizabeth, I thought the Fifth Column was on the.. down low, trying to stay hidden." Ham Tyler glances at Jaden, "They are… but they owe us at the moment, and this is part of the payment…" He looks at Elizabeth, "We'll get her back, somehow… Her and Julie both." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. Ham Tyler sighs softly and than motions his head up the steps, "Let's go home…" he finishes softly. Elizabeth Maxwell's head drops back down, so she can look at the floor again, following along. Jaden Mallory keeps his hand on his Laser Pistol as they walk up the stairs in case there is any trouble waiting. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG